1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the comparison of real time data with historical data. More specifically, the present invention relates to a comparison of real time sports statistical data with historical sports statistical data over a client/server computer network.
2. Prior Art
One product of a sporting event is the generation of statistics. The statistical data generated is used for many different things such as post game evaluation, historical documentation, comparison between individual players and teams and individual accomplishment. This statistical information is so critical that individual teams, television broadcast companies and the like spend a great deal of resources in the collection and tracking of the statistical data derived from sporting event.
In addition, sports fans also have a great interest in following the statistical data of their desired sports team or athlete. In most cases, the sports fan reviews the game's statistics after the event has been completed and then only the statistics which a newspaper or publication desires to release. Further, if a sports fan views an event live either at the sporting venue or through television broadcast, the statistical data is limited to that information which is displayed by the television broadcast company or the operator at the venue site and the timing and the display of the data is likewise left to the discretion of the same.
There is a need for an on-demand data comparison system primarily at the sporting of venue site. Further there is a need for each individual sport fan to be able to view the statistical data of his or her choice. Therefore, it is desirable to design a system capable of allowing individual sport fans to request and view specific information.